


Soft Atsuhina for M_MIN

by happendividual



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happendividual/pseuds/happendividual
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 31
Kudos: 153
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	Soft Atsuhina for M_MIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_min](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_min/gifts).



Hello m_min!!!

  
It was so lovely to be notified of your prompts, they are sooo soft. I always think of atsuhina to such domestic scenarios TT TT

Prompt: Soft kisses in a pillow fort on a rainy day. I don't think I satisfied the 'pillow fort' part tho TT TT

Hope you'll like it!

  
Much love,

anon (woofwoof)

[ ](https://imgur.com/yfcFNM1)

[ ](https://imgur.com/yH2bi6o)


End file.
